Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a display method of the mobile terminal device.
Disclosure of Related Art
Conventionally, in a mobile terminal device, when a user performs a predetermined input operation using a touch panel, for example, a data file corresponding to the input operation is read from a memory, and an image representing contents of the data file (hereinafter, referred to as a “contents image”) is displayed on a display surface. At this time, when a data amount of the data file is large and a range of the contents image is larger than a range of the display surface, images displayable within the range of the display surface are extracted from the contents image, and the extracted partial images are displayed on the display surface. When the user performs a predetermined moving operation on the touch panel, a position of the contents image moves with respect to the display surface according to the moving operation. For example, when the operation is performed so that the contents image moves to a left side, a portion on a right side with respect to the portion of the contents image displayed on the display surface is displayed on the display surface. When a right end of the contents image arrives at a right end of the display surface, even if the user tries to further move the contents image left, the contents image does not move left because no image is present on the right side of the right end of the contents image.
Thus, when the end of the contents image arrives at the end of the display surface, the contents image does not move according to the user's moving operation. However, also when the user's moving operation is not accepted by the touch panel, the contents image does not move and is paused. Therefore, when the contents image does not move, the user does not clearly understand whether the end of the contents image arrives at the end of the display surface or the moving operation is not accepted.
In the mobile terminal device where the contents image moves (scroll) on the display surface, when an image that should be displayed on the display surface is present on an upper side or a lower side of the image displayed on the display surface, for example, a constitution such that a mark is displayed on an upper part or a lower part of the display surface may be employed. In such a mobile terminal device, when a mark is displayed on the display surface, the user understands that an image to be displayed on the display surface is present outside the display surface, and thus the end of the contents image does not arrive at the end of the display surface.
In the above constitution, however, when the mark is displayed within the display surface, an area where the contents image is displayed is narrowed by a display area of the mark. Since the display surface is small particularly in mobile terminal devices, the narrowing of the display area for a contents image is desired to be avoided as much as possible.